Finding Home
by Meg Hunter
Summary: Six years after Bilbo returns from Erabor, a couple of old friends show up on her door step to sweep her away on another crazy adventure back to the lonely mountain and the Dwarf king she loves. Will she finally find a place where she belongs? Can Thorin's love keep her happy in a world full of strangers so far from home? FemBilbo/Thorin
1. A Joyful Reunion

Hello Everyone! It has been a LONG time since I have had the time to write. While my allegiance remains with Sherlock (which I have not abandoned, though I have not updated in a VERY long time – my sincerest apologies to those of you who know me for my "Sherlock Blindness" story, your loyalty is incredibly important to me and I hope that I will not disappoint you in finishing the second volume to that tale), I have always been a HUGE fan of Tolkien. I believe him to be a literary genius and in the past I had been quite disappointed that there were not more fan stories surrounding his works. Since "The Hobbit" movie's recent release I have discovered a new fan base developing around Bilbo and his relationship with Thorin. I am currently working on my own piece which is dedicated to their relationship, however, when the opportunity to write this tale came up I jumped at the chance to get outside my comfort zone and write something very different and new!

This work is a collaboration with AnimeAngel1300 who will also be posting this story on Devientart under her account anime13freak. It was AnimeAngel13 who got me back into the writing mode by presenting me with this collaborative opportunity. Essentially the entire setting/basic timeline and idea were hers and she has completely created and written the persona of FemBilbo. I principally write Fili and Kili as well as several other well-beloved background characters etc. This will be my first collaborative and genderbend fic and (while it might not sound like I've done much) it really is a 50/50 collaboration. So far, this has been a great journey for the both of us and I am very thankful to AnimeAngel1300 for inspiring me and getting me writing again (despite my INSANELY busy schedule). So, without further ado please enjoy… Finding Home.

* * *

Chapter I: A Joyful Reunion

Bilbo sat at her window staring out at the green, rolling, hills of the shire. It's inhabitants calmly living their lives and tending to their gardens. Bilbo couldn't help but think how boring life was; she would sit for hours in this trance, just letting her mind wonder to the now very fond memories of her grand adventure to help Thorin's company save the great and majestic Dwarven city of Erabor. Bilbo had been through so much and seen all the things of the larger world outside the Shire. She had returned, world-weary, and settled happily back into her quiet, clean and comfortable little hobbit-hole at Bag End. The relief she had felt at her return had been short-lived. She found that she had quickly begun to grow restless and feared that had outgrown her love of the Shire. The small-mindedness of the Shirefolk (their prejudices, their little knowledge of the world outside their safe green haven) began to irritate her. It was times like this, as she sat here pondering her exciting past and her stagnant present, when she wanted nothing more than the pack her things and run out through those hills into the vast land that was Middle Earth. It was a funny thing really, but for some reason Bilbo often caught herself thinking of Thorin. She thought of all the dwarves, of course, but most often it was the memory of Thorin that flooded her thoughts and made it almost impossible for her to focus on more important matters – as a respectable hobbit should.

Bilbo let out a sigh and then moved to the kitchen to make herself a tea. It was almost one in the afternoon and she had all but forgotten elevenses, and – she noticed with some surprise – she had missed lunch as well! She felt suddenly uneasy and nearly distraught with the realization that she could have forgone nearly three important meals without noticing. She decided to skip right to an early afternoon tea. Bilbo was about to let her mind wander once again when there was a loud knocking on her door. She made her way over and opened the round, green, door. Standing on her door-step was two people she thought she'd never see again.

"Kili-" a dark-haired dwarf exclaimed

"and Fili," his strawberry-blond counterpart added before the surprised hobbit could even open her mouth.

"At your service," the two brothers said in unison with a low bow. A grin lit up both of their youthful faces.

"Fili! Kili!" Bilbo cried with excitement as she flung her arms around them in greeting, "Whatever are you doing on my door step?"

The dwarf brothers chuckled at the warm greeting and affectionately squeezed her against them in return.

"Well, we were in the neighborhood-" Fili began

"Just passing by really - " Kili cut in cheerfully

"- and we thought we should pop over and say 'hullo' to our old friend and fellow company member," Fili finished with a wide grin.

Bilbo was overjoyed by the sight of young brothers and then remembered that they were still on her door step.

"Oh my, where are my manners? Do come in, I was just making tea, would you like some?"

"Yes please," Kili was quick to reply.

"Certainly, thank you," his brother added, remembering his manners despite the excitement they both felt.

They stepped inside (remembering to scrape their boots at the door… Bilbo was so very fond of keeping things neat and tidy, it would be a shame to ruin her fancy rug no matter how useless such an item appeared to them). They unstrapped their many weapons and dumped them unceremoniously on the floor next to the coat-rack there they placed their travelling cloaks. They caught each other's eye mischievously as an unsuspecting Bilbo disappeared down the hall to prepare them some tea.

Glancing around, they noticed that not much had changed in the six years since they had last stepped foot in the cozy little hobbit hole. On the wall in the living room hung a map very similar to the one that they had used to find Erabor; the brothers imagined that Bilbo must have copied it from memory. Somehow, her skill at re-copying the piece didn't surprise them as she had often poured over the original with Thorin throughout the long journey together.

"It looks like she might be missing our adventures brother," Kili said quietly after taking a turn of the room. He motioned to the well-kept sword laying out on display over the mantelpiece and – with hands clasped behind his back – re-examined the detail of the map on the wall that they had both been looking at only a moment before.

"Yes, it appears she has neglected her garden and taken up reading," Fili replied, after returning from peering out the sole window at the wilted flowers drooping sadly in their neglected window box and tossing a glance over the desk which was piled high with papers, maps and half-read volumes of adventure tales.

A look of knowing entered Kili's dark eyes and the mischievous twinkle had not left them since the moment his hand had hovered over the round green door.

"It does not mean she desires to return," Fili warned quietly.

"No, but it means there is hope," the ever-optimistic Kili said with a sly grin.

"Here we are," Bilbo said, bringing in a tray with three, small, tea cups and a few cakes to go with it. She was so excited she almost tripped on her way to the sitting room. Composing herself she set the tray down and took a seat by the fire. She looked up at the two dwarves with a bright smile on her face.

"So, how have you been? How is everyone else? What about Erabor? And your uncle, Thorin? " Bilbo let out the steam of questions with an excited glint twinkling in her big blue eyes. Though the question that mattered the most was the final one which she had attempted to add with an air of nonchalance.

"Woah now, slow down!" Fili said with a chuckle. The wide grins on the still-youthful dwarfish faces were contagious.

"Yes, one at a time little hobbit!" Kili said, purposefully using the affectionate title Thorin had given her on their journey. "Our brains cannot remember all those questions at once!" Though neither of them had failed to notice the significance of Bilbo's final question.

Bilbo smiled and looked down at her tea at the sound of the affectionate nickname.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you two. It's been a long time," Bilbo finally took the time to notice how much they had changed, "You both look older and your breads have grown! It funny that I expected you to be the same as last I saw you." Bilbo giggled as she said this.

The young men puffed up with pride at the mention of their beards. They were pleasantly surprised that a beardless hobbit would take notice such things. But then, Bilbo was no regular hobbit… she understood dwarfish politeness.

"We are also very pleased to see you," Kili said happily, as he took his cup of tea and began pouring a copious amount of honey into it.

"Though we must be honest," Fili said as he took his tea and began drinking it black. "We were not simply 'in the neighborhood'."

Bilbo looked at the two brothers shocked and confused, "Then why are you here?"

"Uncle sent us" Kili piped up despite having his mouth full of scone.

"We are here to deliver this to you," Fili explained and handed over a battered letter he had been keeping in the breast if his jacket. It carried the king's seal.

Bilbo felt her heart skip a beat at what Kili had said. "Thorin sent you?" She asked more to herself then to the brothers. She reached out her hand to take the letter. As she slowly unfolded it a thick piece of parchment fluttered the floor. She quickly stooped to pick it up. The letter was written in a strange hand that Bilbo did not recognize...

_His majesty Thorin Okenshield, king under the mountain and rightful heir to the mighty dwarf kingdom of Erabor, requests your presence at the Ceremony of the Moon celebration being held this autumn on the night of the November full moon. _

After fully unfolding the letter she realized that it was written in the king's own hand. She began to eagerly read its contents:

_Dear Bilbo, _

_I would be greatly honoured if you would accept this royal invitation. As you are now aware, I have sent my nephews, my most trusted royal servants, to act as your defenders and guides over this long journey should you choose to accept this invitation. I would suggest that you bring everything you most desire and require for the journey… as you know, the path is long that leads from your quiet hobbit hole to my gates.. _

_Should you decide not to come, your presence will be greatly missed. I will simply add that my previous invitations still stand; the gates of Erabor are always open to you and you are welcome to stay with us as long as you wish. _

_Forever your ally and friend,_

_Thorin_

Bilbo read the simple letter a few times before smiling and looking up at the two brothers, patiently waiting for her to finish. "I will gladly accept this invitation," Bilbo stated happily, "Just let me pack and we can head out right away!"

"We are very glad to hear it," Fili replied with a little bow.

"We knew you would, of course," Kili replied cheekily. Fili elbowed him in the ribs and the younger dwarf cast a sharp glare at his light-haired brother.

"It would be our honour to escort you," Fili added.

Bilbo smiled, "Thank you."

Bilbo jumped out of her seat and rushed to her room. She grabbed spare clothes and stuffed them into her travel bag.

"Hey don't you want to finish tea first?" Kili called down the hall, but Bilbo was too busy with her mind on other things… She rushed to her cupboards to grab some food to take along on the journey.

"You know, we do not have to leave until sometime next week. You can feel free to handle your affairs as you would like, seeing as you will be gone for a very long time," Fili called, following her at a distance as she scurried through the little house.

"Yes, the journey will be four months at _least_… and who knows, maybe once you get back to Erabor you would like to stay a while."

Fili cast a warning glare at his brother, which only encouraged Kili further.

"Maybe you'll even decide to stay forever!" Kili added. Fili felt like strangling him.

Bilbo paused for a moment, "I'd like to leave now so that we can get there sooner. I'll take care of my business here and then we can leave this evening! It'd be nice to camp out under the stars!" she then thought about what Kili said… 'Stay forever?' What did Kili mean by that? She made a note in her mind to ask him about it later.

The last thing Bilbo grabbed was Sting, which hung over her mantel piece. She slowly lifted it from its place and hung it on her belt. She felt that it was time for another adventure…. Bilbo didn't want to wait another second and for some reason she couldn't get Thorin out of her head.

"I honestly think you should take some time to think about this," Fili said gently.

Kili gave him a 'what-are-you-talking-about?' look.

"Kili is right," he continued, ignoring his brother, "You will be gone a very long time... perhaps you should let someone know where you're going... and... you should make sure that you have everything that is dearly important to you with you..." He struggled lamely. He knew that there was a great possibility that she would never again return to Bag End, and wished to ensure that she would not carelessly forget something she would grow to miss, "You never know what can happen to a place while you are gone. Please take tonight and reflect on everything and ensure that you have not forgotten something important," he finished.

"You see, no one is going to care where I am going." Bilbo stated without so much as a passing thought toward her nephew who was staying that night at the Gaffer's with his friend Samwise. Though it may have been selfish, she wanted so badly to just… _leave_. She had already grabbed her most important possessions, "If you insist we can stay the night here. I'll tell Gaffer, in the morning, where I will be going and that I may be gone for a while." Bilbo placed her bag by the door and lay Sting next to it.

"I think that would be wise," Fili replied.

"Very well, I'll make you both a bed to lie on." Bilbo assented and went to her room to find extra blankets to put on the couches so that Fili and Kili could be comfortable.

"Oh don't go to too much trouble, we are used to sleeping on the ground," Kili said lightly.

"If it is convenient for you, we will leave at day-break," Fili replied – ignoring his brother, as his mind lingered on Bilbo's impatience to be gone.

In the end, the brothers decided to share some cushions and blankets on the floor of Bilbo's living room as the couches were a little too small and cramped for dwarves. They said their goodnights to their lovely and distracted hostess and then lay down shoulder-to-shoulder on their makeshift bed and waited patiently in silence until they were certain she had actually gone to bed.

"This is excellent brother!" Kili said excitedly as soon as the candle in the hallway had been blown out.

"Calm yourself Kili, it means nothing," Fili replied sternly, trying to curb his brother's excitement.

"She cannot wait to be rid of this place! I think uncle's decision to let her return to the Shire – despite his feelings for her – was an excellent idea!" Kili went on as if his brother had never spoken, "I called him a fool at the time – I really thought he was throwing away his one chance… and he didn't thank me for my input either, _oh no_, but now I see this was all a part of his plan! She needed to come back to this quiet, sleeply, little place to realize that it wasn't meant for her here anymore."

"I do not believe any of this was planned," Fili said irritably.

"And now she can't wait to get back to Erabor! We should have known the great Kingdome of the Mountain cannot be seen by any soul without taking a hold on their heart," Kili prattled on. "This is excellent news! She will surely stay and then uncle will be himself once more."

"We do not know for certain that she will stay," Fili – the ever-practical one – replied. "Or that she will return our uncle's love."

"Did he talk to you?" Kili asked, suddenly in an uncharacteristically serious tone. He craned his neck a little to look at his brother.

"About what?"

"About his true feelings… his _intentions,_" Kili replied impatiently.

"What he confided to me is none of your business," Fili replied stubbornly.

"Don't be like that!" Kili whined, "I have known for several years – ever since the day we reclaimed the mountain and thought the Arkenstone was lost to us forever – that he cared deeply for her. Though, he has never _confessed_ it to me…. Has he finally confessed it to himself? To you?"

"His feelings and his plans are his own," Fili said honestly – for Thorin had made no such confidence to him, "Though if he truly cares for her – which I believe we all know that he does, as it is evident in his actions and his often-wandering thoughts that he is missing a part of himself – I believe the realization did not come to him until after she had left. He is not so great a mastermind as you think him, Kili. He is a great king and a fearless dwarf leader, but he _is_ mortal."

"Whatever the cause or whenever the realisation occurred matters not. He is now aware of what plagues him and has taken steps to remedy the situation… and she had agreed to come!"

Fili shook his head. His incorrigible brother's optimism would not be kept down. "You do realize brother, that this may simply be a formality on our uncle's part," Fili said, though he was not at all convinced by his own explanation.

"If it were merely a formality he would not have sent us," Kili replied in a sharp whisper as if his brother were a complete idiot. "We are far too important. He would have sent a formal invitation by messenger and let the whole thing drop."

Fili remained silent for a while thinking about the truth in his brother's words and pondering over the day when his uncle had first approached him with this strange request. At the time, Fili had consented whole-heartedly to the simple task at hand, for something in his uncle's demeanor had told him this "messenger role" was in fact a very important mission… a matter of the heart and of great importance to his uncle and king.

"Try not to pressure them," Fili said finally.

"What?" Kili had almost fallen asleep.

"They are both stubborn and very… inexpressive…. If what you and I believe about their feelings for each other is, in fact, true, you're teasing and pushing may be enough to drive them apart."

Kili smiled widely, "Do not worry brother. I am far too careful for that."

Fili rolled his eyes and then rolled onto his side with his back facing his brother and fell sound asleep.


	2. A Second Journey Begins

Chapter II: A Second Journey Begins

Bilbo awoke rather early and tiptoed her way to the kitchen. She grabbed some plates to set the table and began preparing food in hopes of surprising Fili and Kili with breakfast.

"Good morning," Kili said cheerfully, his baritone voice filling the small quiet kitchen.

Bilbo, who had had her back turned while trying on tip-toes to reach the nice plates on the top shelf, let out a squeak of surprise quickly caught her balance before turning to see the two brothers standing in the kitchen doorway with hands folded neatly behind their backs.

"We didn't mean to startle you," Fili said gently.

"No, no don't worry," Bilbo managed to say while composing herself.

"We brought you something."

Kili happily pulled out a lovely – though clumsily compiled – bouquet of flowers from behind his back which Bilbo immediately recognized as having come from her freshly planted garden. She tried to suppress a smile... Gaffer would be mad.

"We thought they could brighten up the table " Kili added

"They're lovely, thank you," Bilbo took the flowers and went to find something to put them into, "Did you two want breakfast? I can cook something quickly before I go to see the Gaffer."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Kili said before his brother had a chance to open his mouth.

"Alright then," Bilbo scampered off to make bacon and eggs for Fili and Kili. She cooked the food just the way they liked it, which she had remembered from the journey six years ago. She brought it to the table and set it out in front of them.

"Ooo our favorite!" Kili exclaimed before digging-in greedily.

"That is very kind thank you," Fili said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Bilbo smiled, "If you'll excuse I need to pop out side for a moment."

Bilbo went out to her garden. It was about six thirty AM. The Gaffer would surely be in the garden working. Sure enough, there was the gaffer, standing in her garden looking completely shocked at his devastated flowers. His mouth hung open when he saw Bilbo, but no sound came out.

"Good morning Gaffer," Bilbo said politely.

"Good morn'n Ms. Baggins," the Gaffer finally managed to say. He pointed to the flower bed, but could not physically ask what had happened.

"Maybe it was a rabbit? They have been hanging around my garden as of late."

"Well, I'll see to it that they don't any more. I'll make a good fence!"

"Thank you Gaffer, but I have something I need to talk to you about."

The Gaffer looked to Bilbo and waited for her to continue, "I'm going away for a while. And I don't think I'll be back anytime soon."

"Where 're ye goin'?"

"It's rather far from here. But I was hoping maybe Frodo could stay with you a little longer. He and Sam have grown quite close and I have settled everything. Bag End will be his once he is an adult and I only trust you to take care of him properly."

Gaffer stood shocked and confused, but he nodded in response and added, "I'd be honoured to take care of that little nephew of yers Ms. Baggins. He'll be the most respectable hobbit in the Shire!"

Bilbo smiled at this and giggled a little. "Thank you, Gaffer."

"But," Gaffer began uncertainly, he was not a hobbit of words. Bilbo turned to him. "We will see ye again won't we? All of these… _arrangements_…they're just in case… right? I mean… you're not plann'n on staying away forever… are ye?"

"I don't know Gaffer," Bilbo added with a sad smile, "I honestly don't know."

Bilbo returned inside and was shocked to find the brothers had finished breakfast already and were ready and waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" Fili asked one final time.

"I just have one last thing to do." Bilbo suddenly felt a bit of sadness over the whole idea, "I need to say good bye to my nephew Frodo." Bilbo grabbed her things that were sitting by the door.

The brothers looked at each other with heavy hearts. They watched as she walked briskly down the sun-lit path towards the hill just over the way. They hadn't thought about Bilbo having family in the Shire. It had never occurred to them that she might have people to leave behind.

Her heart sank as she made her way to the Gaffer's house where Samwise and her nephew Frodo where playing in the yard. At the sight Bilbo, Frodo leapt up from his seat and ran to give her a hug.

"Auntie Bilbo!" he cried as he threw his arms around her in a hug, "Why do you have all of your things? Where are you going? Are you going on an another adventure? Can I come!?"

Bilbo knelt in front of Frodo and smiled at him, despite the heavy weight she felt gathering in her chest, "Not this time Frodo. I want you to know that I will be gone for quite some time. You'll be staying here with the Gaffer and Sam while I'm gone."

"When will you be coming back?" Frodo inquired.

"I don't know," Bilbo replied, doing her best not to tear up, "But I promise I will write to you the moment I get to my destination. You be a good boy, alright?"

"Okay auntie Bilbo," Frodo gave his aunt a hug and kiss on her cheek. Bilbo returned the kiss and then turned back towards the little garden gate. She cast another glance over her shoulder at the curly-haired boy who was watching her every move. At that moment, she almost turned around to ask for another kiss. She thought of her sister and almost thought that what she was about to do was… wrong, somehow… for just one moment, her Baggins side almost completely took over. But then, she looked back at the dwarf brothers standing not that far away and she remembered all of those negative pent-up feelings; all of the boredom and the frustration she had been feeling for months, and she remembered why she had to do this. She turned back to her little nephew, who was such a good little boy really, and thought about the chance she was about to deny him… if there had been dwarfs in the Shire when she was a child she would have given anything to meet one…. And though no respectable Baggins would ever have done so, she decided to give Frodo one last treat to remember her by. "Hey Frodo?"

"Yah?" he asked hopefully.

Bilbo bent down and beckoned him forward with a finger. He approached the garden gate and looked at her expectantly, "Would you like to meet a _real_ dwarf?" she asked.

"Oh boy would I ever!" the little boy exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement. His large blue eyes lit-up as he caught sight of the strangers just over the hill. Bilbo took his hand and led him down the path. She noticed a sad-eyed Sam sitting alone in the garden, but she knew there was no way that Gaffer would approve of this sort of behaviour, and she had to leave him, "We will be back in a moment, Sam," she called lightly with a wave. The little boy waved back and began picking some flowers absently.

"Fili, Kili," she called lightly, "I would like to introduce you to my nephew, Frodo."

The brothers eyed the boy with grins on their faces. Frodo clung tightly to Bilbo's hand and hid partially behind her.

"Well hullo there," Fili said, squatting down to the young Hobbit's level, "I'm Fili," he offered his hand in greeting.

Kili approached as well and squatted down beside his brother.

Frodo eyed them both suspiciously and then looked up at his aunt – awe and amazement clearly visible on his little features.

"Go ahead," she prompted.

With this encouragement he held out his hand and Fili shook it gently. Kili did the same, "It is very nice to meet you," the younger brother offered, "I'm Kili."

"Nice to meet you too," Frodo said, remembering his manners. Bilbo smiled.

"Hey, you want to know something?" Frodo asked the dwarves

"What?" Fili asked, humouring him.

"When I grow up," Frodo started shyly, "I'm going to go on an adventure too! Just like auntie Bilbo"

"We'll see about that," Bilbo said, squeezing Frodo's hand affectionately.

"Well, if you ever do decide to go on an adventure, I am sure you will be a great hero," Fili encouraged before the two of them said goodbye. Frodo beamed.

"Come on now. Sam is lonely in the garden all by himself," Bilbo said lightly.

"Okay," Frodo followed his aunt back to the Gaffer's garden.

Fili chuckled as he watched the little one scamper away at his aunt's side.

"You want to know something?" Kili asked Fili after the two had disappeared around the bend.

"What?"

"I believe you are going to be a very good father one day, brother."

Fili beamed at him, "I do hope so."

After making sure Frodo was settled, she gave him one last kiss and hug. She joined the dwarves and, before disappearing out of sight, she cast a final glace back at her nephew and waved. Both boys watched from the garden gate and returned the gesture enthusiastically. She knew then, that everything was going to be alright. She then turned her gaze to the road ahead of her, "I'm ready."


	3. Erabor

Chapter III: Erabor

The journey had been easy, at least, much easier than the first voyage to Erabor. It might have had something to do with the fact that Bilbo wasn't dreading every step as she had the first time. There were no dragons to fight, no wars, or hidden horrors… this time she was going to visit friends. As she rode, she watched Fili and Kili attempted to push each other off of their horses and realized how much she'd missed them… missed _this_. The light peeked through the trees onto the quiet, forest path, and the wind gently blew her hair… she felt strangely as if she were going home.

* * *

Before she knew it, they were standing on the familiar peak where the eagles had placed them over six years before, looking out at the Lonely Mountain. The journey from this point was only half over as the brothers adamantly refused to take the path through the forest of Mirkwood which had only grown more dangerous in recent years.

* * *

The forest was far greater than she ever could have imagined. It took them weeks to walk the perimeter and the young dwarf lords always made sure that they stayed far away from the shadows cast by the furthest most trees as if those very shadows had the power to pull them back into that dreadfully dark place.

Each night the brothers took turns on watch. Neither of them would let Bilbo do her part.

"Fili, let me take the first watch tonight," Bilbo said as she helped set up camp for the dozenth time since they'd reached the forest of Mirkwood.

Fili looked up from where he was busy building a fire, "No that's fine, Kili already said he'd take it."

Kili cast his brother an inquisitive gaze, "Yah, right," he chimed in in accordance.

"I'd really like to take the first watch," she pressed, "I feel as though I haven't been doing my part."

"Of course you have!" Fili said with feeling.

"Oh? What have I done?" Bilbo asked in challenge and crossing her arms.

"Um," the boys looked at each other as they searched for an appropriate response.

"Y-y..." Fili stuttered.

"The cooking!" Kili practically yelled in his excitement, "You've done _lots_ of cooking," he added with feeling. Fili nodded adamantly

"And it's been very good cooking too!" Fili added.

"Cooking is easy, it doesn't count. Why won't you boys let me take the watch? Do you not trust me?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Fili said truthfully.

"_Of course_ we trust you!" Kili added.

"Then why can't I take the watch?" she pressed.

The boys looked at each other. They both trusted Bilbo implicitly… that wasn't the problem. Both of them were terrified that something would happen while she was on watch. If anything happened to her they could never return to Erabor to face the wrath of their uncle, the King. They had sworn to bring her safely to Erabor and – while they knew she was somewhat capable of taking care of herself – they wouldn't risk leaving her out of sight for even a second. But, of course, neither of them could tell Bilbo this – she wouldn't understand – so they were at a loss for what to say.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep?" Kili tried weakly, "We really don't mind… we're used to it after all."

"No, I would _like _to take the first watch."

"Very well," Fili consented finally.

The boys approached their bedrolls in defeat. Each casting covert glances in Bilbo's direction. It would be alright, neither of them would get any sleep now anyway – they would wait until Fili's watch began before they would fully relax.

Bilbo took her place by the fire and scanned the horizon watchfully. She felt relieved that she could be of help and let the poor boys rest a bit. Maybe, if she wasn't tired, she wouldn't even bother waking them for their turn on watch…

* * *

The three travellers sat around the fire awaiting their dinner. They had just passed beyond the shadows of Mirkwood and were feeling a little more secure in their surroundings.

"Fili?"

"Yes, Kili?"

"Whatever happened to that blond dwarf lady you were seeing?"

"What would cause you to bring that up now?" Fili asked in surprise.

"Oh I was just thinking about Uncle and how he's interested in a blond and it got me thinking about you…"

Fili cast a death glare at Kili, effectively silencing him. They wouldn't want Kili's words to be misconstrued by Bilbo.

"I'm not seeing her anymore," Fili said finally.

"Oh?" Kili asked curiously, "Why not? She seemed nice."

Fili kept his gaze glued to the fire as he poked at the flames with a stick.

"She passed you over didn't she?" Kili asked.

Fili didn't reply.

"Who did she choose instead?"

"A blacksmith," Fili muttered.

Kili laughed loudly and fell backwards clutching his sides.

"It's alright, Fili. I'm sure you'll find someone," Bilbo said in encouragement, "She just wasn't the one."

"She passed over a dwarf lord for a _blacksmith_? What is the matter with you?" Kili asked still chuckling.

A touch of colour appeared on Fili's cheeks.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with him," Bilbo said in Fili's defence, "Some women are just… attracted to blacksmiths," she ended lamely with a shrug.

Kili burst into another fit of roaring laughter.

Bilbo looked down feeling sheepish at her inadequate defence and Fili cast her a gentle 'thank-for-trying" smile.

After a few moments Kili settled down and they were abut to move onto other topics when a thought struck Bilbo, "Who is the blond that Thorin likes?" she asked, referring to Kili's earlier comment.

Both boys froze and stared at her stupidly as if she'd just transformed into a three-headed sheep. Then Fili slowly turned a dark, meaningful, gaze on his little brother and Kili turned bright red.

"Oh, no one… just… uh…" Kili stumbled.

"Kili was referring to an old flame which is no longer relevant," Fili said flatly, but there was something being communicated in his dark, chastising, gaze which never left Kili's face – even though Fili was addressing Bilbo.

Kili looked as though he wanted to sink into the ground and disappear forever and Bilbo wondered what secret the boy had unwittingly revealed.

* * *

Bilbo lay awake under the stars, excitement blossoming in her chest as her thoughts lingered on the great city she would see in less than a week. The great Lonely Mountain grew closer every day and every night sleep became more and more elusive as Bilbo's excitement built.

"Look brother!" Kili called from up ahead.

Both Fili and Bilbo's heads snapped up to see what had called the youngest dwarf's attention.

"We are almost home!" he exclaimed.

Sure enough, they were now close enough to see the brightly coloured flags and beautiful re-constructed gates; Erabor stood out like a jewel in the side of the mountain. They would reach it before nightfall.

A warm smile spread across Fili's lips – he had dearly missed this place.

Bilbo rushed up beside Kili to get a closer look at the great city. She felt her excitement rise beyond containment. She nearly leapt out of her saddle and wanted desperately to throw her arms around the brothers.

"We're almost there! We're almost home!" she exclaimed excitedly, _we will see you soon… Thorin. _


	4. Reunion

Chapter IV: Reunion

The great Dwarf Lord sat on his throne, only half-listening as Oin droned on about the tardiness of the builders who were reconstructing the southern hall in the lower levels of the city. Oin had taken over the duty of chief reporter to the King after Balin's passing, and took his duty very seriously… a little too seriously. Dwalin, the king's loyal bodyguard and friend, stood at attention beside the throne and rolled his eyes out of boredom. Thorin suppressed a smile and turned his attention away from his friend to gaze absently out at the bright, blue, sky. He soon realized that he had blocked out the voice of the dwarf altogether and was just about to tell Oin to leave the report until a later time, when Ori came running unceremoniously into the hall.

"They've been spotted my lord!" he panted, all out of breath. He had been on duty for the past week, staring out at the horizon and waiting for his chance to make this very important announcement.

"Who?" Oin asked as Ori desperately gulped in air.

"Fili and Kili they're approaching the gate as we speak!"

Thorin jolted to attention, "Are they alone?" He asked steadily the question he most desperately needed to know the answer to.

"No," Ori said with a wide grin, "Bilbo is with them!"

Dwalin clapped his large hands together once in his excitement, causing Thorin to start in surprise and turn to him, "What did I tell you?" Dwalin beamed, "I knew she would not turn down a personal invitation."

Thorin nodded and struggled to maintain his composure. To the others he appeared just as serious and stone-faced as always, but internally he was a mess of nervous excitement. He got up and approached the balcony. There, in the valley below him, were three small figures on horseback. They were riding quickly toward the gate. Thorin watched the blond-headed figure bobbing on the little, painted, pony approach the gates and wished he could make out the features of her face. _Soon enough,_ he told himself. He would see her soon enough.

Turning to the others he ordered that the grand table be made ready and the rest of the original company members be made aware of Bilbo's approach.

"We shall have a feast tonight to welcome back our great comrade," he announced, and Ori – nearly fainting with excitement – took off to spread the good news.

* * *

"Hurry up brother! We are almost there!" Kili called behind him as he spurred his horse onward.

Bilbo laughed and spurred on her pony as well, the sound of her laugh echoed up the side of the mountain and lightened the spirits of her comrades.

"We will be there soon enough!" Fili called, "Give those poor ponies a break!"

Bilbo's little pony rushed ahead of the brothers' as if it could tell that Bilbo was in a rush to get to the city as fast as the pony could take her. She slowed the pony and looked back at the astonished dwarf brothers.

"Come on you two," She laughed, "We are so close! We can't stop now."

When they finally reached the gate Bilbo stared up in awe. She had forgotten the immense size and majesty of this great place.

They were met at the gate by four dwarven attendants who bowed low and took their poneys to the stables to be fed. Another two attendants, dressed in silvery-grey robes approached as the ponies were being taken away.

"Welcome to Erebor, Lady Bilbo," one of them said with a bow so low that his beard brushed the floor at her feet.

"And welcome back Dwarf lords Fili and Kili," the other replied with an equally low bow.

"It's good to be back, Finnian," Fili replied cheerfully, "Is our uncle in the throne room?"

"Yes, we were sent to escort you to meet him immediately," the attendant named Finnian replied.

Bilbo's heart fluttered at the realization that, in mere moments, she would be standing before the dwarven King. The feeling surprised her… what was it? Nervousness? Why would she be nervous about meeting Thorin?

They followed the attendants, in silent anticipation, down long marble hallways with immensely high ceilings. Unlike the last time she was here, the halls were not dusty and deserted but rather polished, shimmering and full of life. They arrived at two massive doors which opened slowly before them, revealing the eager faces awaiting them within, as a voice called out: "Announcing the return of Dwarf Lords Fili and Kili, and the arrival of her ladyship Bilbo Baggins."

Thorin felt his breath leave him completely as their eyes locked. She stood before him, finally, her shoulder-length, golden, curls were slightly disordered from the ride. Her rosy cheeks gave her face a warm glow and her large, blue, eyes glittered with an emotion Thorin could not place. Her clothes were rumpled and her feet bare but Thorin thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and far more beautiful than the sprite his memory had conjured in her absence.

* * *

Bilbo, with a huge grin on her face, rushed toward Thorin throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. She had missed him so much; it felt almost surreal to be holding him again. She felt the soft fur of his cloak against her face and the smell of mine-dust and pipe-weed wafted into her nose. A scent she welcomed greatly. The feel of his strong arms around her made everything that more real, and safe and warm… she was home.

* * *

Thorin, more shocked at the contact than anything, quickly came to his senses and hugged her back. It had been so long since he had had this kind of contact with anyone – being the king had removed him from the common folk and no dwarf would dare take such a liberty with him. But Bilbo was not a dwarf; She came from a race of very physical beings, and Thorin was not her king, he was her friend. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of lilac – Bilbo's soap – and then, just as suddenly, she pulled back and the spell was broken. She seemed to have realized her mistake and glanced around quickly at all of her friends who were looking on indulgently with wide grins on their faces.

Bilbo finally realised what she had done and quickly released the Dwarven king and looked around at her old comrades. The wide grins present on their faces made her blush and feel even more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I just- well, you know," she felt flustered and couldn't get her words out in a nice respectable sentence.

"That is quite alright," Thorin said with a smile, little-used of late. It felt so good to be looking at her again. He didn't even care that his subjects were tossing each other suggestive glances about his unexpected behaviour. "I would not be King if not for you Bilbo, I am your friend first, king second."

Bilbo gave Thorin a sweet smile and then turned to the others.

"Hello everyone," she said smiling. Tears started to gather in her eyes and she began to cry.

"Oh no! Don't start that!" Kili said with a laugh as he and Fili each draped an arm over her shoulders.

"I think our little companion is overwhelmed," Fili added looking at his uncle.

"Yes of course," Thorin replied, "Bofur, please show Bilbo to her chambers."

"Yes my lord," Bofur replied with a bow.


End file.
